


Look to The Rainbow

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Feels, Fix-It, Leprechauns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mick goes searching for the end of the rainbow in order to get his wish.





	Look to The Rainbow

When one of the aberrations the Legends were chasing included helping St. Patrick drive snakes out of Ireland, Mick told them that he was staying behind on the Waverider. First of all, there was no way in hell that Mick was ever going to hurt a snake — he would rather have one as a pet. He did, however, ask Ray to rescue one for him.

The second reason for staying behind was because of the rainbow Mick caught sight of when they first landed in Ireland. It stood to reason that if ninjas existed that Leprechauns were real as well. So Mick was determined to catch one — not only for its pot of gold but the fact Leprechauns were notorious for granting wishes. 

Looking down on the ring on his index finger, Mick knew there was one wish in particular that he wanted to be granted. Once most of the Legends were gone, Mick grabbed his heat gun and about to leave the Waverider when he saw Jax tinkering around ship. 

“Hey, kid do you want to go on a journey?” Mick asked, knowing that Jax was probably sick and tired of being left behind. 

“I don’t know, Mick, Sara said we should stay here.”

“And since when have we listened? I’m going whether you come with me or not,” Mick said as he opened the cargo bay door. 

Exiting the Waverider, Mick began to walk towards what he hoped was the end of the rainbow. Not bothering to look behind him, he knew that Jax had decided to follow him.

“So where are we going?” 

“We’re going to capture ourselves a Leprechaun,” Mick answered.

“A year ago, I would have said that no such thing but between finding Camelot and fighting dinosaurs, I wouldn’t doubt that they exist. What are you going to do once you found one?”

“I’m going to make a couple of wishes before stealing their gold.”

Ever since the Legends had begun making an amends to Mick; Jax, Ray and Mick had gotten a lot closer. Although there was still a lot of things that Mick didn’t trust them with, they knew Mick try to keep Leonard’s memory alive by stealing a couple of items from the different decades they visited. Jax and Ray never tried to stop — they just excepted Mick for who he was. Even if meant following Mick to the end of a rainbow.

“So what are you going to ask for?” 

“There is one thing I want to wish for. Once I have that, we can let the little sucker go.”

Seeing how determined Mick was, Jax continued to follow him until they reached the end of the rainbow. After cobbling together a trap, they waited for Leprechaun to come back for its pot of gold. As soon as a girl in a green dress and red pigtails began her journey towards the her stash, Mick tightly grabbed the rope in his hand. Knowing that all would be lost if he pulled it too early, Mick waited for the right time to spring his trap. Once she was by the pot of gold, Mick pulled his rope — capturing the young girl.

“Hum, I always thought that a Leprechaun would be smaller,” Mick said, looking the girl trapped by their net.

“Me too.”

“Let me out of here and I will give you anything you want,” she said, ignoring the two men’s banter. 

“Give me one wish first and then I will let you go.”

“Fine, what do you want you smelly human.”

“I want the Leonard Snart that sacrificed himself for me alive and well,” Mick said.

Suddenly and without warning a bright light filled the clearing. Jax and Mick closed their eyes for a moment before opening them again. Once the light faded — an alive Leonard Snart stood by the overlooked pot of gold.

“Wish granted — now let me go.”

“Find,” Mick grumbled before letting the Leprechaun go.

In a flash, she was gone and so was the pot of gold. None of that matter, however, because Mick had his husband back. Taking Leonard in his arms, Mick kissed him passionately on the lip. 

“Come on, we have to go before Sara knows that we’re missing ,” Jax said, as the two men pulled away. “By the way, you get to be the one who explains why Leonard is back and the fact that this one isn’t part of the Legion Doom.”

“Legion of Doom?”

“I’ll explain everything when we get back to the Waverider,” Mick said.

“You can do that after I had my fun with you. I don’t want to leave our room for at least a couple of days.”

“I missed you,” Mick said as he pulled Leonard for another kiss.

“I’m happy for you guys, really I’m but we have to be going,” Jax said, interrupting them.

“He’s right, lets go. We can continued this at a later him.”

As the men made they way back to the Waverider, Mick asked, “You took the pot of gold, right?”

Smiling, Leonard pulled it out of his jacket. “Its good to be back.”  


Mick couldn’t help but to agree. His husband wasn’t a million pieces in the Temporal Zone anymore, instead he was flesh and blood. And once he got Leonard back to the Waverider, Mick was going to take advantage of the fact that his husband was alive and breathing one again.

Now that Leonard was back, Mick was going to make sure that he would never do anything stupid, like dying, again. Life just wasn’t worth living without Leonard.


End file.
